


The Best Part

by cowgirl65



Series: Be A Man [25]
Category: The Big Valley
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarrod can't believe what Dave is doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Part

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Big Valley and make no money from this.

“Your shot.” Nick stepped back from the pool table and Jarrod eyed the positions of the balls. They were on their third game, best of three with he and Dave challenging Nick and Heath. Deciding on his shot, Jarrod leaned over to line it up. He was interrupted when he was abruptly pinned to the edge and the cue was plucked out of his hand.

“You are just too damned gorgeous bent over the table like that,” drawled into his ear. Jarrod couldn’t speak as Stockton’s sheriff quickly unfastened his pants and pulled them over his hips. Looking down, he saw his hard cock on display on the edge of the table. Dave’s pants must have already been off because he felt his lover’s thick shaft push insistently between his buttocks. Panicked with his brothers in the room, Jarrod tried to struggle but Dave had him pinned too tightly and he was ruthlessly impaled on Dave’s cock.

Jarrod looked up to see Heath calmly chalking his pool cue. His blond brother glanced over at them and, much to Jarrod’s shock, commented, “Jarrod likes it rough.” 

“All right.” Dave slammed harder into Jarrod’s ass and Jarrod finally heard a noise come out of his mouth, a strangled gasp. 

“Dave…”

Jarrod felt his hips lift with the force of Dave’s thrusts as both his brothers came up on either side of the pool table and lounged against it while they watched. “You fuck like a stallion, Barrett,” Nick said. “Hey, Jarrod, how does it feel to be mounted by a stud like that?”

“Grab his cock, Dave,” Heath suggested. “Let’s see what else you can do to him.”

Jarrod couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but suddenly Dave’s cock hit him in just the right spot and pleasure coursed through him. “Harder,” he gasped. His balls started to tighten and he wondered what Nick would say when he shot his seed all over the green felt. 

*

Dave slowly came out of a deep sleep. The light of predawn found the crack in the heavy curtains and it didn’t take long for Dave’s eyes to adjust to the faint glow.

“Dave…”

Dave looked over to the man sleeping beside him. The covers were bunched up around Jarrod’s legs, leaving the rest of him exposed. Dave drank in the sight of Jarrod’s firm, smooth chest, his taut belly and the slowly growing cock. He reached over and caressed the raised ‘B’ branded into Jarrod’s hip that marked him as Dave’s.

“Harder…”

Dave lifted an eyebrow. Jarrod was obviously still asleep and from his erect cock, it was just as obvious what kind of dream he was having. It was much too tempting and Dave stroked Jarrod’s firm flesh instead. Mumbling, Jarrod arched slightly into his hand and Dave had a wicked idea.

He grabbed the vial of oil they kept beside the bed and carefully spread Jarrod’s legs so he could kneel between them. The illicit nature of what he was about to do aroused him more and Dave’s own cock quickly filled. At times he’d tied Jarrod up while he was sleeping and knew his lover was a sound sleeper. He’d never done anything more but there was no doubt in his mind that Jarrod would approve.

Dave pulled his pillow over and, gently moving Jarrod’s hips, placed it underneath to lift them slightly. He drizzled some oil in his hand and thoroughly coated his erection before grasping it firmly and guiding it between the enticing crease of Jarrod’s buttocks. He watched Jarrod’s eyes flick behind his eyelids and saw his lips part slightly as his cock pressed in bit by bit. Jarrod was completely relaxed and the head of Dave’s cock finally slipped through the tight muscle.

He thrust slowly, not wanting to wake Jarrod until just the right moment. Dave watched as Jarrod’s breathing grew more rapid and his cock started leaking. Still sleeping, Jarrod pushed against Dave and he gradually built up momentum. When he felt Jarrod’s balls start to tighten, he grabbed the ring in his lover’s cock and jerked hard.

Jarrod’s eyes flew open. “What…?” he managed to gasp, but anything else was cut off by the pulsing of his cock and his semen shooting forcefully across his belly. 

Dave leaned over and kissed Jarrod while continuing to fuck him. “Morning, lover,” he breathed and then concentrated on reaching his own climax. Jarrod’s eyes were still glazed with sex and sleep when he was done and Dave grinned before slipping out to lie beside him, taking Jarrod in his arms and continuing to kiss him until Jarrod finally recovered enough to kiss him back.

Dave pulled back to look at him. “You’re unbelievably gorgeous in the morning,” he said as he smoothed the hair back from Jarrod’s forehead. “I just couldn’t help myself.”

Jarrod chuckled a bit sleepily. “Seems to me you had no problem helping yourself.” He moved closer. “Not that I’m complaining, mind you.”

“So you want to tell me what you were dreaming about?” Dave wanted to know.

Jarrod only grinned. “Only that the best part wasn’t a dream at all.”


End file.
